


Behind Blue Eyes

by Kaiku_kun



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blue-Eyed Dragon, Dogs, Fantasy, Humor, Insults, M/M, Romance, dragon - Freeform, fly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiku_kun/pseuds/Kaiku_kun
Summary: Cuando el Faraón Atem se marchó, dejó concluidas muchas cosas entre sus amigos. Pero no todas. Una de ellas se manifestó poco tiempo después en forma de alucinaciones en Kaiba. Éste no lo acabó de creer del todo, pero tenía que ver con él y sus dragones azules... Pero para descubrir qué ocultaba la mujer que contenía al dragón original, Kaiba tendría que hacer frente a su antítesis: las emociones.





	Behind Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente publicado en el foro de Mundo Yaoi con motivo del 15avo reto literario.  
> Fic basado en la canción "Behind Blue Eyes", de The Who.

Después de un día duro lidiando con esas sanguijuelas de mis rivales. Me había merecido mi descanso. Parecía que ya estaba soñando, porque hacía algo de viento. Mientras pudiera estarme quieto…

—Levanta, Seto Kaiba…

Esa suave voz… la recordaba. Era la de esa chica tímida de mi visión de Egipto. Abrí los ojos. Estaba tumbado en el suelo. Era arenoso. Todo era color arena. Tenía que estar en Egipto de nuevo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Otra alucinación? Me estoy cansando de estos jueguecitos mentales.

—Seto… tus hermanos te necesitan.

—¿Qué hermanos? Sólo tengo un hermano. ¿Qué pasa con Mokuba?

—No, Seto. Mírame a los ojos.

De una forma hipnótica, esa voz me obligó a hacerle caso. Sus ojos se acercaron tanto que pensaba que íbamos a chocar. Cuando me fijé en sus pupilas… ahí estaban. Mis tres dragones blancos.

—No… puede ser…

—Claro que sí. Seto y yo sellamos nuestro destino. El espíritu del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules permaneció intacto, silencioso, desconocido para tus antecesores… hasta que el descendiente del faraón y tú cruzasteis vuestros caminos. Él te puso en el más estrecho contacto con tus propias cartas. Aunque te niegues a admitirlo, te transfirió su idea de “el corazón de las cartas”. Tus tres dragones son tus hermanos.

—¡¡Son hologramas!! ¡¡Son irreales!! —le grité, empujándola lejos de mí.

—Pero no sus sentimientos. Ni tampoco los tuyos. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que sucedió con el cuarto Ojos Azules? —me replicó con calma. Tenía razón. Aunque aparentemente estaba impasible, me sentí herido rompiendo esa carta—. Son tus hermanos. Ellos te han conectado con tu pasado.

Bajé la mirada con rabia. No poder justificar lo que me decía esa mujer me cabreaba. Pero ella tampoco tenía manera de demostrarlo.

—¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad?

—Hay una manera. Pero en tu caso, va a requerir mucho esfuerzo.

—Explícate antes de que decida despertarme y te deje hablando sola.

—La primera vez que Seto consiguió que invocara al Dragón de Ojos Azules, realizó una acción totalmente desinteresada, un símbolo de la bondad y el amor. Si quieres que tus hermanos te reconozcan de verdad y os hagáis juntos más fuertes, debes hacer lo mismo. Y diría que tu corazón ya ha escogido a quién.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¿Amor? ¡Esas tonterías son para los perdedores como la gente de Yugi!

—Exacto —terminó ella, sonriendo mordazmente.

*  *  *

Me desperté sobresaltado. Estaba en el suelo de mi despacho, a solas, no en mi cama. Entonces recordé: es que estaba a punto de irme a casa, justo antes de aparecer delante de esa chica de pelo blanco. Un montón de papeles estaban en el suelo.

—Maldita sea… Yugi y sus cuentos chinos me están arruinando la vida.

Entre todos los informes que había… encontré a mis tres dragones. Estaban brillando. Me quedé sentado en el suelo con las tres cartas en la mano, pensando, con muy mala cara.

Si lo que dijeron Yugi y esa chica era verdad... mi antepasado salvó al Dragón de Ojos Azules original y éste dio su vida y ofreció su eterna lealtad a cambio. Pero esas estúpidas alucinaciones decían que el vínculo que forjaron ese Seto y la mujer había propiciado que la descendencia de ese maldito copión estuviera directamente vinculada al Dragón de Ojos Azules. El dragón del interior de la mujer... había llegado hasta mí, de alguna manera. Estaba en mi interior también.

—Mi obsesión por mis dragones blancos... Son descendientes del original. Igual que yo. Son... Son mis hermanos... —me dije, con los ojos desorbitados, reconociendo lo que ella me había dicho.

Ellos oyeron mis palabras desde sus cartas. Aunque fueran hologramas, me entendieron. Salieron de su prisión, alargaron sus cabezas hasta mí, con esa tez impasible igual que la mía y... me acariciaron con su frente. Yo les devolví el gesto, aunque no sabía cómo un holograma podía ser tan... real.

—Os protegeré. Hace un tiempo perdimos uno de los nuestros por mi descuido. Pero no ocurrirá lo mismo con vosotros.

¿A quién más debía ese sentimiento tan potente, si se podía saber? Solamente mostraba este tipo de devoción hacia Mokuba y ahora a los dragones.

Claro, Mokuba. Él sabía más de estas cosas que yo. Desde que llevo la empresa, él siempre muestra más sensibilidad.

—Mokuba, ¿puedes venir a mi despacho, por favor? —le llamé por el teléfono.

*  *  *

Lejos de Kaiba Corp, Yugi, Joey y el resto se encontraban en medio de un examen. No era nada del otro mundo, era de historia antigua y, gracias al abuelo de Yugi, todos habían tenido una clase particular que triplicaba los conocimientos necesarios para aprobar. Por eso Joey se estaba dando el gustazo de responder a su ritmo.

“Ojalá los exámenes fueran sobre el duelo de monstruos de Egipto. Entonces nadie nos ganaba”, estaba pensando en ese momento, “Excepto Kaiba. El ricachón siempre se mete por medio, seguro que acabaría superándome y llamándome segundón. Dios, como me gustaría que probara en sus carnes el peso de Gearfried, metal incluido… ¡Maldita sea, escribe!”. Y escribió un par de preguntas fáciles. Observó que Tristán se estaba rascando la cabeza, apurado, se distrajo, y volvió a las andadas: “Jo tío, si solamente supiera valorarme… Siempre que le ayudamos nos lo reprocha. Pierdo cabreado, me lo reprocha. Pierdo honorablemente, me lo reprocha. ¡Maldito Kaiba! Todos mis intentos de llamar su atención siempre fracasan”. Se revolvió el pelo el mismo, intentando despejar la mente, y acabó el examen finalmente. No supo ni qué puso en la última pregunta. Cuando salió, Yugi le esperaba.

—Tío, no tengo ni idea de qué he escrito en la última pregunta. ¿Mierda, y si he escrito sobre duelos?

—¿Sobre duelos? ¿Estabas haciendo un examen a la vez que pensabas en tus monstruos?

—Bueno… ehm… —dudó Wheeler, riéndose lastimosamente—. En realidad estaba pensando en Kaiba.

—¿¿Que qué?? —preguntaron Tea y Tristán, que acababan de salir también. Tristán empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

—Oh Dios, no quería decir eso. Lo que quería decir es que no me respeta y quiero que lo haga… —Tristán seguía riéndose. A Joey se le hinchó la yugular—. ¡Oye, si no dejas de reírte, te dejo seco aquí mismo!

—¡Oh, Kaiba, ojalá fuera como tú! —le replicó, poniendo voz de niña fanática.

—Serás… ¡Ven aquí, cobarde! —le gritó, mientras le agarraba de un brazo para retorcérselo.

—Vamos, chicos, que dentro están con el examen… nos castigarán… —les advirtió Tea.

—Oh, cierto… —dijo Joey, calmándose al instante—. Vamos fuera, igualmente es última hora ya.

Mientras llegaban allí, Joey acabó de puntualizar su frase y recordó al grupo todo el desprecio que siempre recibía pese a que sus duelos eran buenos. Estaba indignado. Y dolido, aunque no entendía por qué, si ya sabía que Kaiba vivía para su propia gloria.

—Tengo que desafiar a Kaiba de nuevo. Desde la marcha del faraón que no le vemos, y además he mejorado mucho. Es hora de una revancha.

—No hemos visto a ninguno de los de Kaiba desde entonces —añadió Tea, con voz más apagada por lo del faraón—. Mokuba me cae bien, quizás deberíamos pasarnos a visitarle.

—Seguro que están ambos muy ocupados con lo de Kaibalandia, no vale la pena —dijo distraído Tristán.

—¡Pues vale! ¡Yo me voy! —anunció Joey. Aunque se estaba dejando la mochila en el suelo.

*  *  *

Le acababa de contar todo lo de la alucinación a Mokuba. Ya sabía todo lo ocurrido en la “mega-alucinación” del Antiguo Egipto, así que lo cuadró todo muy fácilmente en su cabeza.

—¿Así que lo único que necesitas para despertar tu linaje de dragón es un acto sincero de afecto y amor? Pues no le veo el problema. ¡Cómo mola! ¡Mi hermano es un dragón!

—Pues yo sí lo veo. Mola tener tanto poder, pero si no lo puedo usar ni controlar, no sé de qué me sirve. Y menos si lo tengo que usar “por amor”. —Alargué con desprecio esas dos últimas palabras.

—Por muy duro que seas, yo sé que tienes tu corazoncito, hermano. Tienes puntos débiles. Quizás si te das cuenta, puedas recuperar esa sonrisa que ponías de pequeño… —me comentó esperanzado. Estupideces.

—Mokuba, el único afecto que siento de verdad es el que existe por ti y mis hermanos. Haría cualquier cosa por vosotros, ¿entiendes? El resto del mundo por mí se puede ir al infierno.

—No es verdad, te has esmerado para hacerte odiar entre el grupo de Yugi… en especial has querido destacar en Joey Wheeler.

—¿¿Qué especie de aberración estás proponiendo?? ¡Wheeler es un pringado!

—Pero Seto… Pese a todo lo que le has hecho, ha habido veces que has protegido a Joey y él te ha devuelto siempre el favor. Sólo es odioso porque tú también lo eres. Joey es una gran persona.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Sólo he permitido que siguiera apenas con vida en los torneos para humillar a ese perdedor personalmente!

—Hermano. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste delante de él en el torneo de ciudad Dómino? Intentaste hacer que le descalificaran por no presentarse.

—¡Pues claro! Wheeler siempre será un duelista de segunda, el mero escudero de mi auténtico rival, Yugi. Aún no entiendo cómo ese idiota de pelo paja ha llegado tan lejos.

—¿No fue precisamente porque creías que sería derrotado rápidamente por lo que querías que se fuera?

—Por supuesto. No quería que estorbara en mi camino al triunfo. Y no lo hizo, pero al final todo salió mal por culpa de Yugi y perdí de nuevo.

—Yo no creo eso. Yo creo que lo hiciste porque no querías que perdiera y se desilusionara.

—¡Pero si es un bocazas orgulloso y un masoca!

—Precisamente. Te conmovió su tenacidad incluso cuando Marik y luego Dartz le poseyeron. No es un escudero. Es el mejor escudero. Siempre protege a sus amigos, siempre les apoya. ¿No es lo que has hecho tú con tus hermanos? Admítelo. Ellos te han hecho mella. Crees en el corazón de las cartas y crees en él.

—Hmmm —gruñí profundamente. Todo era cierto. Cada maldita palabra. ¿Qué demonios me había hecho Wheeler?—. Es absurdo.

—Lo es —replicó mordazmente, sonriendo. Maldito Mokuba…—. Pero es bonito. No te avergüences de ello. Sólo acéptalo.

¡Maldita sea! Cuando Mokuba se pone en plan niño maduro es absolutamente insufrible. Ya había tenido suficiente. Cogí mi maletín y me fui a la sala de duelos. Allí podría pensar con tranquilidad. No sé qué demonios me dijo Mokuba mientras me iba, pero me dio igual.

De camino me quedé pensando. Por todas esas tonterías era por lo que había dejado de creer en mis sentimientos. Solamente había espacio para la razón y como máximo el instinto básico. Y todo estaba enfocado para triunfar y proteger todo lo que tenía. En realidad, más de una vez Mokuba se me había quejado de que debería dejar circular mejor mi energía y mis emociones. Su rollo espiritual también era muy cargante.

¿Y si por una vez dejara que sucediese lo que fuera? Sin pensarlo ni estudiarlo. Quizás era eso lo que me pedían la mujer de mi alucinación y Mokuba. Y no había peligro. Todos mis enemigos mayores habían hecho las paces mínimamente con Kaiba Corp. Nadie planeaba arrasar el mundo, tampoco. Kaibalandia iba viento en popa. Y solamente quería lo mejor para mi hermano y mis dragones.

—Genial. Me estoy ablandando. Ahora además de volverme un estúpido crédulo, también parece que piense que mis cartas son reales.

Pero esa visión de estar tocando a mis dragones era muy real. Se suponía que eran hologramas. Ese era otro motivo para ir a mi campo de duelos. Quería comprobar si había algún fallo.

“Tienes que creer en el corazón de las cartas”. La famosa frase del faraón resonaba en mi cabeza. A parte de que era una estupidez, creer no significaba que los monstruos fueran de verdad, físicos. Pero había que comprobarlo.

—Tú —señalé a un agente de mi compañía que pasaba cerca—. Ven conmigo, tengo una tarea para ti.

—Claro, señor.

Entramos en la sala de duelos, para no molestar ni asustar a nadie, y saqué a mis dragones al campo, por las buenas.

—Tu tarea consiste en tocarlos.

—¿Señor? —me miró confuso. Tenía que justificarme.

—Creo que he encontrado un error en el holograma. Si los puedes tocar, tenemos problemas.

El agente dudó al verse cara a cara con los tres hologramas, pero no dijo nada. Tampoco me miró, buscando más respuestas. Iba a decirle que no le podían hacer nada, pero eso ya lo tenía que saber. Aunque sería divertido ver su reacción si ordenaba a mis dragones atacar. El agente por fin intentó poner la mano encima del morro de uno de ellos, pero lo atravesó. Y de igual manera con los otros dos.

—Puedes irte —le permití. El agente casi salió corriendo y me quedé a solas con los tres dragones delante—. Bueno chicos. Vamos a ver qué otras sorpresas me traéis hoy.

*  *  *

Al final, Joey había obligado a todos a seguirle. “Quiero que veáis cómo machaco al ricachón”, les había dicho. Pero no estaba nada seguro de su duelo. Ni tampoco tenía tantas ganas de volver a ver a las criaturas de Kaiba. No tenía claro por qué iba a verle, pero quería. Y su intuición no le decía lo contrario.

—Joey, estás muy callado… ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Pues claro que sí. —Pero no sonó nada convincente—. En realidad estoy… raro. No me apetece tener el duelo con Kaiba.

—¿Joey no quiere un duelo con Kaiba? Debe de ser una broma. ¡El mundo al revés! —se rio Tristán, aunque en el fondo le preocupaba—. Tío, en serio, ¿qué ocurre?

—Solamente quiero algo de reconocimiento.

—Pues gana otro torneo.

—Kaiba encontrará la manera de reprocharme incluso mi victoria.

—¿Por qué de repente te preocupa tanto lo que te diga Kaiba? —preguntó Tea.

Eso. ¿Por qué? Sus pensamientos llevaban días dando vueltas al alrededor de esa pregunta. Por eso pensaba tanto. Por eso tanto duelo de monstruos. Odiaba a Kaiba, desde el Reino de los Duelistas, después de tanto perder contra él.

Siguió andando, ignorando la pregunta de Tea.

Pero había algo de bueno en esa bestia descarada cubierta de dinero. Se había preocupado por su hermano (de la misma manera que Joey con Serenity) un montón de veces, muchas de ellas en su presencia y del resto de sus amigos. Pero, dejando de lado a Mokuba y las cartas, no había hecho nada por nadie más sin un objetivo oculto. Con alguien como Joey no iba a ser distinto, al contrario, se esmeraría aún más en dejarle hecho papilla en todos los sentidos. “Kaiba no tiene amigos por una razón”, se dijo.

—¡No! ¡Hay que tener el duelo! —se repitió a sí mismo, en voz alta. Como mínimo, esta vez sonaba más convencido.

—Pero Joey…

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Kaiba Corp, al primero que vieron fue a Mokuba. Andaba algo perdido, como si buscara algo. No parecía estar bien.

—¡Hola Mokuba! —se avanzó Tea. Tristán se unió a ella.

Yugi y Joey se quedaron solos. El chico de pelo pincho no había dicho casi nada desde que salieron del examen. Hablar poco era lo habitual, pero esa vez estaba inusualmente callado. Joey se dio cuenta en seguida que se quedó solo con él.

—¿Qué piensas tanto? —le preguntó.

—Eso lo debería preguntar yo —le replicó Yugi, aunque de buena gana—. Tú siempre te lanzas sin dudar a por lo que sea… a veces hasta te pasas. Últimamente estás extraño. Dudas mucho. Y piensas mucho.

—Estoy hecho un lío, Yugi —le confesó—. Ahora quiero duelo, ahora no. Me paso el día soñando despierto con duelos de monstruos, pero cuando voy a por uno… En el examen me he cargado de diez formas distintas al profesor en un duelo de monstruos y he renegado de Kaiba otras tantas, lanzándole encima a mis monstruos… No me entiendo.

Joey miró a su amigo con una media sonrisa, también dudosa. Tristán le habría dicho que ya ha tenido suficiente con tantas derrotas y tantos duelos, que tendría que hacer otras cosas. Pero esa respuesta no le valía. Decírselo a Yugi era ya otro cantar. Como buen chico enigmático que era, pensaba, investigaba en silencio, y te salía con unas propuestas que o no esperabas o iban más allá de lo que había llegado nadie.

—El problema es Kaiba, ya lo ha dicho Tea. Tu obsesión de los duelos es la misma de siempre —se rio Yugi, para animar a su amigo—. ¿Por qué valoras tanto a Kaiba? ¿Tan buena persona crees que es?

—Pues claro que no. Es un cerdo —dijo en voz baja. Mokuba era sensible a lo que decían de su hermano, obviamente. Una vez más, dudó—. Pero es un cerdo que cuidó a su hermano y se preocupó por su salud igual como yo hice con Serenity. Como cualquier persona con sentimientos.

Ya estaba esperando una crítica como “Kaiba solamente tiene interés por lo material”, incluso una justificación al estilo de “Kaiba no es tan malo”. Ambas eran ciertas, pero ya lo sabía. Yugi pensó unos segundos. Luego alzó la mirada hacia Mokuba, que estaba charlando animadamente con Tea y Tristán y abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo:

—Espera, ¿has dicho “sentimientos”?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Hala… —soltó, algo alucinado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Que me entere —le insistió Joey.

—Quieres despertar algún sentimiento por su parte. Quieres que sienta algo. ¿Qué quieres que sienta?

—¿Qué insinúas, Yugi? ¿Qué me gusta o algo así? ¿Qué quiero su atención? —Sin quererlo, se había puesto rojo y muy a la defensiva.

—¿Eso es lo que esperas de él?

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! Jo, tío, vas a tener que dedicarte a la psicología, me estás liando más.

—No te lío. Lo niegas.

—Pero si no he dicho nada, tío… —intentó disimular.

—Has dicho mucho. No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—Me las pagarás —disimuló Joey, hablando con los dientes prietos, mientras Tea se acercaba para arrastrarles a ambos al lado de Mokuba.

Éste les miró con cara preocupada y les contó algo sorprendente. Kaiba había estado haciendo cosas raras durante todo el día, le había contado una historia algo inverosímil para ser él y en esos momentos estaba desaparecido. Tristán miró a Joey esperando una salida de tono para criticarle, pero él se quedó serio y en silencio.

—No es el único que está raro hoy —añadió Tristán.

—Te he oído —replicó Joey. Tampoco se esforzó en retorcerle el brazo de nuevo. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—¿Qué tipo de historia te ha contado? —preguntó Yugi a Mokuba, sin hacer caso de la pequeña trifulca.

—No puedo decírtelo… pero es una de esas que contaríais tu o el faraón.

—No me lo creo, ¿Kaiba se está volviendo como Yugi? —preguntó incrédulo Tristán—. ¡Realmente hoy es el día del mundo al revés! ¡Primero Joey no quiere duelos y ahora Kaiba se comporta como Yugi! ¡Creo que voy a pedirle un duelo a Pegasus, hoy tengo posibilidades de ganar!

—Tristán, no seas así —le replicó Tea, dándole una colleja.

Mokuba prefirió obviar esa escenita y les pidió que le acompañaran a buscar a Kaiba.

—Solamente queda un sitio para mirar en el edificio —dijo—. La sala de duelos.

—Pues genial, porque íbamos a por un duelo con él —replicó Joey algo más animado.

—No creo que hoy esté para duelos —suspiró Mokuba.

Los cinco cogieron el ascensor y bajaron hasta la planta subterránea, donde estaba la antigua plataforma de duelos. Estaban en silencio. Joey miró de reojo a Yugi y éste le pilló. La habilidad para sorprender que tenía ese enano era increíble. Joey volvió la vista al frente para disimular, pero se había puesto algo rojo. No le gustaba nada lo que le había sonsacado Yugi. ¿Cómo demonios él le conocía mejor que a sí mismo? ¿Y cómo saber si era verdad lo que había dicho? Ya se estaba volviendo a hacer un lío de no te menees. “Cuando le vea, veremos cómo reacciono”. Con lo exagerado que era él, seguro que algo sacaba en claro. Y, si no, Yugi se lo recordaría.

Las puertas se abrieron y los chicos anduvieron a paso ligero hasta aparecer debajo de las gradas de la sala. Kaiba estaba sentado en el campo de juego, al pie de una de las torres para jugadores, pero no estaba solo. Los hologramas de los tres dragones blancos le acompañaban. No sabía si el resto se había fijado, pero Joey no olvidaría nunca esa escena. Kaiba estaba dormido. Sus dragones reposaban también, y uno de ellos tenía la cabeza recostada contra el pecho de su controlador. El brazo de Kaiba estaba encima de su cuello. ¿Cómo podían estarse tocando? ¡Eran hologramas! Era imposible, un error…

—¡Seto! —exclamó Mokuba, dirigiéndose a su lado. Parecía no haberse dado cuenta del sorprendente detalle.

—¿Habéis visto? —susurró Yugi—. Kaiba está tocando a uno de sus dragones.

—Lo acabo de ver yo también —añadió Joey.

—Es increíble… —dijeron a la vez Tea y Tristán.

Siguieron a Mokuba hasta el borde del campo y vieron cómo el hermano menor de Kaiba zarandeaba a su hermano, preguntándole si estaba bien. Entonces los dragones despertaron, levantando su cabeza, con algo de curiosidad, pero ni tan siquiera gruñeron ante la presencia de Mokuba. En cambio, las tres cabezas se volvieron hacia el grupo de invitados. Parecían expectantes, como si esperaran pelea. En el proceso, Kaiba despertó.

—Anda, hola, Mokuba —dijo, sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez en años—. Me he quedado dormido.

—Te has puesto en contacto con ellos… — susurró su hermano menor, mucho más contento.

—No puede ser que el señor “ira y rabia” esté sonriendo. ¡No me lo creo! —casi gritó Tristán—. ¡Ahora sí que es el día del mundo al revés!

Los dragones gruñeron sonoramente, lo que hizo retroceder a todo el grupo.

—¡Ordena a tus bestias que no se nos acerquen tanto! —se alarmó Joey.

—Oh, genial, te has traído a la panda de perdedores. ¿Acaso no tenemos agentes y guardaespaldas por todo el edificio que cumplan esa función? Te lo tengo dicho, Mokuba. Ahora que había conseguido ponerme de buen humor…

—Lo siento, han aparecido así sin más y… —se disculpó Mokuba. Luego le susurró, poniendo cara traviesa—: Ahora es momento de averiguar lo que te dijo esa mujer. ¡Venga, Seto!

Kaiba se puso rojo como un tomate y casi le da una patada a su hermano, pero se controló. Por suerte, solamente Mokuba pudo verlo. Se levantó, e iba a empezar la lluvia de reproches, pero algo le detuvo. Sus dragones se estaban acercando a Joey.

—Oh, tío, este día va de mal en peor… —dijo en voz alta el rubio, cagado de miedo.

—¡Fíjate, Joey! ¡Te están oliendo! —le aclaró Yugi.

—¿Cómo puede ser? Son hologramas —dijo Tea, usando el sentido común.

—Dejadlo, chicos. No es hora de comer —les ordenó Kaiba con una sonrisa siniestra. Los dragones se retiraron un poco.

—¡No soy su banquete! —le replicó Joey.

—Claro, eres el mío. Supongo que has venido a por un duelo. Voy a merendarme con patatas a tu patética baraja. O eso me gustaría, pero hoy no tengo hambre.

—¡Pues te he venido a desafiar! —le gritó, no sabía si rojo de rabia o por lo del banquete—. ¡Y tú nunca desaprovechas la ocasión de machacarme, así que venga!

—He dicho que no. A veces uno se cansa de humillar al mismo rival.

Joey le gritó decenas de improperios, hasta tuvo que ser agarrado por Tristán, pero el impasible Kaiba se subió a la plataforma de duelos, donde tenía las cartas de los dragones, e hizo que las criaturas desaparecieran. Luego se marchó en silencio hasta el ascensor, de nuevo.

—Ya os dije que tenía un día raro —sentenció Mokuba.

—¡Ese bastardo ha huido de un duelo! —siguió gritando Joey, bastante cabreado.

—¿Y todo eso de los dragones? —preguntó Tea, con curiosidad.

—Últimamente Seto tiene alucinaciones sobre ellos, y sobre la mujer que tenía el espíritu del primero.

—¿Kisara? —preguntó Yugi.

—Sí, supongo. Ella le dijo que él y sus dragones no eran todo lo fuertes que podían ser. Y si quería ser más fuerte, debía de realizar una especie de tarea. Pero necesita ayuda para ello, y se niega en rotundo a aceptarla.

—Pues pobre del desgraciado que tenga que ayudarle —se rio Joey.

—Sí, pobre… —dijo Mokuba, mirándole fijamente. Aunque nadie más se dio cuenta.

*  *  *

¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¡Había rechazado un duelo! Wheeler me acababa de desafiar y le había dicho que no. ¿En qué mundo yo no quería destrozar una vez más a ese perdedor? Me… me había compadecido de él… Ya no estaba a tiempo de rectificar mi error, así que preferí meterme en mi habitación y olvidarme de todo.

Pero no pude hacer nada más que pensar. Podía tocar a mis dragones cuando nadie más podía. Y ellos me devolvían todos los gestos. Era una conexión silenciosa y a la vez poderosa muy típico de un cuento de hadas, pero… Este cuento de hadas se estaba haciendo real. Liberar mis emociones no estaba siendo tan malo. Mis dragones me habían aceptado como a uno de los suyos y me había sentido como un niño pequeño jugando con ellos. Pude entender cómo se sentía Mokuba cuando no le hacía caso… me sentí mal por ello. Pero me gustaba sentirlo, por una vez. Por eso le había sonreído, igual que me había pasado mientras jugaba con… con… mis otros hermanos. Me sentía ridículo llamándoles hermanos, y aún más ridículo pensando y recordando que había jugado con ellos, pero era lo que había pasado. Y luego me había quedado dormido con ellos por el cansancio, y porque hacía muchas noches que dormía fatal.

Me tumbé en la cama, con las cartas de mis dragones entre las manos, mirándolas. Mis hermanos habían gruñido a todos los ineptos de Yugi excepto a Wheeler. Se habían tomado la confianza de curiosear sobre él. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué querían confiar en ese imbécil? Entrecerré los ojos con una cara más triste. Me costaba cada vez más insultarle. Me era difícil ser cruel con ese pelo paja. ¡Maldito Wheeler! Siempre intentándolo una vez más, aunque pierda. Siempre comportándose como un masoquista, luchando por sus amigos, creando una cadena de “yo te salvo a ti” entre todos ellos. Y se cree que puede extender su cadena conmigo. Y por lo visto, ahora Mokuba y aquella mujer egipcia piensan lo mismo.

—Son todos unos ignorantes. Y unos ingenuos. Uno no se puede ir entregando así por las buenas a todos sin esperar nada a cambio.

Aunque mis palabras dijeran eso, por dentro, algo en el pecho me decía que era lo correcto. Que mi negación era errónea. Que me gustaba que lo hiciera, porque yo haría lo mismo por Mokuba.

Todo llevaba a lo mismo. La mujer decía que necesitaba ayuda de ese “amor”. Mokuba decía que necesitaba la ayuda de Wheeler. El propio Wheeler me lo decía indirectamente. Mis hermanos dragones le habían aceptado. Y en esos instantes, hasta mi corazón me decía que había algo en Wheeler diferente al resto.

—No me queda otra opción —rechisté, fastidiado por mis emociones.

*  *  *

Joey se metió en silencio en la cama. Había estado un día muy cansado y, aunque quería pensar en ello, no pudo evitar quedarse dormido a los pocos minutos, recordando esa escena apacible en la que Kaiba y sus dragones dormían juntos. Parecía alguien tan… humano…

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba soñando. Era la misma escena en la que había pensado, pero todo estaba en blanco a su alrededor. No había nada. Los dragones descansando. Kaiba durmiendo. Se atrevió a acercarse, pero entonces todos despertaron.

—Wheeler. Otra vez tú.

—Sí.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy soñando.

—Un aplauso para el que ha visto lo evidente.

—Hasta en sueños tienes que ser un borde.

—Pues claro, es como te he llamado la atención. ¿Por qué quieres que esté en tus sueños? —Joey no respondió. Kaiba se levantó (y sus dragones con él) y caminó hacia el rubio, deshaciéndose de su habitual gabardina blanca—. Quieres tener mi atención, ¿a que sí? Quieres que me dé cuenta de lo bueno que eres. —Joey retrocedió un par de pasos—. Bien, pues aquí me tienes. Estoy aquí solamente por ti, _Joey_.

El chico tragó saliva cuando Kaiba dijo su nombre por primera vez, con ese énfasis expresamente hecho para que recordara lo que acababa de decir. Entonces se vio acorralado por el cuerpo de Kaiba y no encontraba dónde poner su mirada.

—Por una vez que me muestro gentil contigo, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es mirarme a los ojos —le replicó Kaiba. Pero no le obligó a hacerlo. Joey levantó la mirada por voluntad propia. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontró con los labios de Kaiba encima de los suyos. Nunca pensó que llegaría a disfrutar ese tipo de cariño de un descarado como el ricachón… pero lo disfrutó. Aunque Kaiba le dejó con ganas de más—: Eso está mucho mejor. Ojalá fuera real, ¿verdad? Pues no lo es. Pero ya ves quién puedo ser… si lo deseas realmente.

Joey había enmudecido. Estaba rojo, temblaba, y miraba algo embelesado la sonrisa que Kaiba le estaba mostrando. “Es un sueño”, se recordó.

—Es un sueño.

Y se deshizo el hechizo. Abrió los ojos de repente. Estaba sudando, tumbado en la cama, y era hora de levantarse.

—Mierda. Me está pasando de todo en mi cabeza.

Inconscientemente se tocó los labios. Había sido muy realista. Pero no podía esperar nada igual en la realidad. Sí, Yugi tenía razón, después de todo. Quería ese tipo de atención por parte de Kaiba. Pero jamás ocurriría tal cosa.

El móvil vibró en la mesilla de noche. Lo cogió sin mirar y miró con desgana de quién era. Pero su cara cambió de inmediato. Era Kaiba. Le faltó tiempo para abrirlo.

_Al final voy a aceptar tu duelo, Wheeler. Con una condición. Tienes que venir solo. Si te preguntas cómo he conseguido tu número, puedes echarle la culpa a Mokuba. Nos vemos en el helipuerto de Kaiba Corp._

Eso decía. También le faltó tiempo para llamar a todos sus amigos para contarles sobre el duelo y ninguno se negó a asistir. Llegaron todos en un santiamén al edificio de Kaiba Corp.

—¡Es hora de la revancha, Joey! ¿Todo preparado? —le animó Tristán.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Esta vez le voy a machacar!

Sonaba convencido y estaba convencido. Otra cosa era cómo reaccionaría ante Kaiba después de su sueño.

Cuando llegaron al ascensor, Mokuba les esperaba. No dijo nada porque estuvieran todos los amigos de Joey, así que no debía de conocer las condiciones. Pero cuando aparecieron en el helipuerto, se llevaron una sorpresa. Kaiba estaba delante del jet con forma de Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. Ese trasto sólo tenía sitio para dos.

—Eres tan previsible, Wheeler... Suponía que te traerías a tu tropa de inútiles, así que he decidido que vamos a hacer un viajecito tú y yo solos.

A todos les pareció insultante, una burla a su inteligencia, pero lo único que le preocupaba a Joey es que parecía que el sueño se estaba cumpliendo. No sabía si palidecer o enrojecer. Parecía un camaleón borracho.

—¡Vale! ¡Vamos! —aceptó el rubio cuando se serenó.

—Así me gusta.

—Joey, tío, ¿qué haces? —le preguntó Tristán.

—Si hay que ganarle a solas, lo haré. Estaréis conmigo aunque no os vea.

—¡Muchos ánimos entonces! —le empujó Yugi, que sabía que un duelo a solas significaba algo más para Joey.

Joey asintió y siguió a Kaiba, sentándose en la cabina de atrás del jet. Mientras se cerraba la cabina y decía adiós a sus amigos, tuvo que preguntar.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.

—Kaiba siendo borde, cómo no.

*  *  *

Wheeler se pasó todo el puñetero viaje señalando cosas del paisaje. Que si una montaña, que si un río, que si la ciudad, que si Kaibalandia. Era como un maldito crío. Incluso Mokuba se estaba más calladito que él. Aunque tenía que reconocer que me hacía algo de gracia. Pero también dijo cosas interesantes que no sabía. Me habló de sitios en los que había encontrado a buenos duelistas y cartas raras. Aunque tenía todas las cartas, saber que había duelistas que también las tenían me daban ganas de retarles. También hablaba de cosas aparentemente inofensivas, como sitios donde faltaban tiendas o cosas así. Al final Wheeler me iba a hacer más rico.

Al final encontré el sitio que buscaba. Era un sitio plano, en la ladera de la montaña, desde donde se podía ver una gran panorámica de la ciudad a lo lejos y el mar. Allí había tenido varios duelos memorables y recuerdos con Mokuba. Era un sitio ideal para lo que fuera que fuera a pasar.

—Has escogido un sitio genial para este duelo —me despertó Wheeler. No dijo nada sobre aplastarme y esas cosas habituales en él—. Bueno, ¿empezamos el duelo?

—Me temo que no hemos venido a combatir.

—¿Cómo?

—Tengo que enseñarte algo que solamente nos concierne a ti y a mí.

—¡Esto absurdo! ¡Yo he venido a patearte el trasero, nada más! —me replicó, lógicamente enfadado. Se había alterado por algo más, pero no alcancé a averiguar qué era.

—¿Te vas a largar a pie hasta tu casa? Te queda algo lejos —le repliqué, controlando la situación. Wheeler dudó de su decisión mirándome un par o tres de veces de reojo. Se me antojó graciosa esa reacción, aunque preferí no mostrárselo.

—¡Pues sí! ¡Lo haré! ¡O un duelo o nada!

Empezó a caminar moviendo teatralmente sus brazos y piernas para mostrar su enfado. “Maldito bocazas exagerado…”, pensé. Seguía siendo gracioso, pero me obligaba a hacer algo que jamás en la vida había hecho.

—No puedo hacer esto solo, ¿me oyes? Necesito ayuda. Tu ayuda. Te necesito.

Wheeler se giró, anonadado por la confesión. Me miró a los ojos, pero yo los había bajado un poco, sintiéndome algo humillado.

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó, con voz dudosa. Luego se recompuso—. Ya tienes a Yugi para que tu ego se dé de bruces contra el suelo. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

“Tu aprecio”. Oh, no, ni hablar. Ni de coña le iba a ser tan sincero y directo. Iba a tener que recomponerme yo mismo ante esa dolorosa pregunta.

—Tu atención. Quiero que me escuches y observes.

—¿Y ya está?

—De momento.

Wheeler tardó unos segundos en decidirse, pero no me molestó. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, con desconfianza.

Me puse a unos metros de él y saqué a mis tres dragones, de nuevo. Ellos notaron en seguida que no se trataba de un duelo, así que se acercaron a Wheeler de nuevo para olisquearle, o lo que fuera que hicieran los hologramas para reconocerlo.

—Esto trata de lo que visteis ayer en la sala de duelos. Estos hologramas no son unos cualesquiera.

—¿Puedo tocarlos?

—Pruébalo —dije con una risa corta. Me reí un poco más cuando Wheeler atravesó varias veces a mis dragones con sus brazos—. Ahora mira. —Yo sí pude tocarlos. Me acerqué a uno ellos hasta llegar a su morro. Él me miró y me hizo darme cuenta de un detalle. Parecía que, si Wheeler pudiera tocarlos, ellos se dejarían. Le consideraban digno. Eso me impresionó y me mosqueó a la vez—. Algo tenemos entre mis dragones y yo, que puedo tocarlos. Ahora saca a tu Dragón Negro e intenta tocarlo.

Wheeler me miró raro por no haber incluido la palabra “patético” como prefijo, pero me pareció que se alegraba. Cuando estuvo a la vista, mis dragones dieron un respingo y se pusieron en guardia, pero no hicieron nada.

—Ni siquiera se ha movido cuando lo he invocado. Tus dragones blancos te han reconocido. —Cuando fue a tocarlo, de nuevo le travesó con la mano. Como suponía, esto solamente me sucedía a mí—. ¿Por qué yo no tengo esa conexión con mi Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos? —Acabó preguntando mientras retiraba a su dragón.

—Porque un inútil como tú nunca comprendería hasta dónde se remonta mi pasado con el dragón blanco. —Me parecía sensato mantener las apariencias, pese a todo.

—¿No decías que Yugi solo decía sandeces?

Enmudecí con rabia. Su actitud desafiante era solamente la cara de la verdad.

—¡Mis dragones blancos y yo somos HERMANOS DE SANGRE! ¡Y no permitiré que se les haga ningún daño!

—¿Cómo que hermanos de sangre? ¿Entonces por qué destrozaste el dragón blanco del abuelo de Yugi? ¿No sería ese tu hermano también? —me acusó, correctamente.

—Wheeler. Lo que te voy a contar solo lo sabrás tú. Nadie más, ¿está claro? Si lo sabe Yugi, me aseguraré de que tu inútil baraja desaparezca de tu Duelo-Disk y la recibas de nuevo en pedazos.

—¡Suéltalo ya!

—Ese dragón estaba contaminado por la oscuridad. Eventualmente se convertiría en un virus que llegaría hasta la familia de Yugi y les poseería.

—¿Y cómo puedo creerme eso? —me replicó Joey.

Era el momento de otro de mis secretos más preciados. Saqué el USB que hacía tanto tiempo que me guardaba y lo introduje en un creador de hologramas que había diseñado con Pegasus. Dejé que Joey mirara el vídeo, sin decirle nada. No me hacía falta verlo, sabía lo que ocurría. En la penumbra de la habitación de Yugi, la oscuridad de ese Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules alargaba su mano por encima del chaval... hasta que su abuelo interrumpió la acción y entró mientras su nieto dormía, para levantarle de la cama. La oscuridad del dragón se escondió de nuevo. La siguiente imagen mostraba a uno de mis agentes, retirando la cámara escondida. La cara de rabia y sorpresa de Joey no me complació, por una vez.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? Debía derrotar a Yugi yo mismo. El trono de mejor duelista tenía que ser MÍO. No podía permitir que el azar de que Yugi tuviera esa carta me quitara mi victoria.

—¡Pues yo no lo veo así! ¡Entraste a escondidas a casa de Yugi para espiarle en busca de debilidades! —Luego suavizó la cara—. Pero acabaste salvándoles. Te estoy muy agradecido por ello. Sacrificaste a tu hermano.

—Estaba corrompido. Ya no era mi hermano —rechisté para justificarme.

Wheeler me sonrió con esa cara de perrito agradecido, igual como hacía cuando Mai Valentine le ofrecía su ayuda, o salvaba a alguien. "No me jodas, no me mires así. Estas tonterías me hacen perder la razón", pensé instantáneamente, sin cambiar un ápice de mi rostro de posición. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me había asaltado ese pensamiento. Liberar mis emociones estaba resultando caótico, después de todo. Pero quedaba lo peor.

—Supongo que no sólo hemos venido aquí a que me cuentes esto.

—Pues no —dije, algo nervioso—. Ahora que estás de mejor humor, tengo que hacerte recordar cosas sobre vuestro viaje al Antiguo Egipto. ¿Os contó el faraón cómo fue liberado el primer Dragón Blanco?

—Sí, el Seto antiguo salvó la vida a la chica dos o tres veces y la protegió hasta que ella dio su vida. Estaban enamorados.

—Eso parece —dije, fastidiado por esa última palabra—. Se ve que el linaje del Dragón Blanco ha permanecido intacto hasta ahora.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Yo puse de nuevo la mano en uno de mis dragones—. ¿Quieres decir que si puedes tocarlos y dices que son tus hermanos es porque eres el descendiente directo?

—Bueno, creo que te he infravalorado —dije con media sonrisa—. No eres tan tonto como pareces.

—Kaiba de las narices… ¿Y qué? ¿Qué pinto yo en todo esto?

—La mujer esa de pelo blanco se me presentó en una alucinación y me dijo que no me había desarrollado completamente. Que podía ser más fuerte, y mis dragones conmigo. Tengo sangre de dragón, pero no la uso. Pero ella me dijo que para usarlo, debía hacer el bien —me giré hacia el paisaje expresamente para que no me viera—. Y que para desatarlo, tenía que dar una muestra de amor y bondad a alguien con quien realmente fuera significativo y real.

—Tú no eres para nada capaz eso que dices —dijo. Por el tembleque de su voz, aposté a que estaría rojo como un tomate porque intuía por dónde iban los tiros.

—Cuido de mi hermano y de mis dragones. ¿Crees que no puedo extender eso a una persona más? —le repliqué, mirándole. No estaba enfadado, él tenía razón. Aunque mi cara no cambió y eso le asustó un poco. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar cómo hice ayer para relajar un poco la cara y sonreír, como mínimo irónicamente—. No sé qué pretendía esa mujer que pasara hoy. Pero me tuvo todo el día de ayer muy atontado. Estaba hecho un lío. —Wheeler se me acercó y se puso a mi lado. Parecía que me entendía—. Entonces, esta mañana, me encontré esto.

Le enseñé una foto que su amigo Devlin me pasó cuando aún era enemigo del rubio. Me dijo que le podía hacer chantaje con eso, pero nunca lo hice, así que la guardé como otro secreto. Era Wheeler disfrazado de perro, pillado justo en el momento que las chicas le habían obligado a sentarse y a rascarse la oreja con la pata.

—¡Ese desgraciado de Duke! ¡Dame eso! —me gritó enrabietado. Intentaba coger la foto, pero yo era más alto y la alejé de su alcance—. ¡Que me la des!

—¡Ni de coña! ¡Esta foto es mía y nunca se la voy a dar a nadie! —le dije, casi como una confesión. Sin querer, me estaba riendo como un crío que acaba de hacer una travesura y Wheeler renegaba más que nunca.

Wheeler siguió intentándolo, se apoyó en mí para llegar, pero me hizo tropezar y ambos acabamos en el suelo. Las risas y los gritos cesaron de repente. Estábamos a dos milímetros, sorprendidos por la situación. Ese era el momento que quería, pero no lo esperaba así. “Guíate por tus emociones”. Mi cuerpo fue él solito a besarle los labios. Nunca lo había experimentado, pero era suave, blando y húmedo… y resultó que me gustaba. Joey se resistió apenas un par de segundos. Él también lo quería. Más bien lo pedía a gritos. Me separé de él y dejé caer mi cabeza en la hierba. Nos miramos un segundo de la misma manera y esta vez él vino a mí. Me atreví a ponerle una mano en la cara, intentando acariciarle, pero descubrí que me temblaba. Era curioso, la de cosas en la que te fijabas mientras besabas a alguien. Cómo olía él. Cómo reaccionábamos. Abría los ojos por si acaso, esperando que no fuera otra alucinación… El corazón me iba a mil. Y cuando se separó, se me escapó una sonrisa. Él estaba mucho más alterado que yo, se notaba, estaba rojísimo, pero también sonrió.

—Espera, ¿qué significa todo esto? —me preguntó, tocando de pies en el suelo, y desconfiando de mí nuevamente. Era una reacción sensata—. ¿Que somos novios?

—No lo sé —me sinceré, levantándome un poco—. Pero es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hago caso a mis emociones. Y me dicen que estar contigo es lo que quiero. Y voy a aprovecharme de lo que siento todo lo que pueda.

Joey (era la segunda vez que mentalmente le nombraba por su nombre… su presencia me afectaba ya) se sentó encima de mis piernas bastante sorprendido por mi confesión. Yo esperaba su respuesta.

—Yo… también lo quiero. Pero me da miedo que no me valores, como siempre haces. Que me desprecies.

—Soy de la opinión de que una vez que se ve que hay algo más, se nota mucho que un insulto no tiene el mismo significado.

—No he entendido nada.

—Míralo así… —Le enseñé la foto que aún tenía en la mano y enrojeció de nuevo—. Esta foto es mía y no se la daré nunca a nadie —le repetí, con voz serena. El significado había cambiado completamente. Ahora era una muestra de amor. Él sonrió también y lo entendió.

—Entonces puedes mirarla tantas veces como quieras.

Espera. Lo había pensado. “Una muestra de amor”. Le había cogido un cariño especial a la foto… y a Joey. Algo, lejos del amor o el cariño, latió en mi interior. Circulaba por mis venas y dolía un poco. Cerré los ojos para contenerlo, pero me estaba invadiendo como un virus.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No lo sé… pero duele. ¡Agh!

*  *  *

Joey se levantó de encima de Seto, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Kaiba empezó a gruñir, casi a gritar, por el dolor. Parecía que iba a pinchazos. Joey retrocedió unos pasos, buscando algún tipo de comunicación para llamar una ambulancia, pero se giró de nuevo cuando Seto se levantó y le llamó.

—¡No hagas nada! —le gritó—. ¡Lo tengo controlado!

Lo más impresionante de todo eso fue que los hologramas de los dragones detectaron el dolor de su hermano y se posaron cerca de él como si lo cuidaran. Joey solamente se limitó a mirar cómo Seto agonizaba, con rabia e impotencia. Éste se quitó la gabardina y el disco de duelos y los tiró unos metros cerca del rubio. Se agarró la cabeza con las manos.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió. El cuerpo de Seto Kaiba emitió un destello de luz, por unos segundos, y quedó iluminado. De dentro de esa luz (que era el cuerpo del duelista, realmente) empezó a expandirse una coraza de color azul muy claro. Parecía una máquina componiéndose. A esa coraza central le salieron alas, cola, patas, brazos y cabeza. Brillaba como si lo acabaran de encerar.

—Es… ¡un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!

No solamente eso. Era EL Dragón Blanco. Porque era mayor que sus hermanos hologramas. Cuando Kaiba (si es que realmente era él) se encontró cómodo en su nuevo y gigantesco cuerpo, extendió todo lo que pudo sus alas, alargó el cuello hasta mirar al cielo y lanzó un largo y ensordecedor rugido, que sus hermanos holográficos acompañaron.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Joey. En vez de taparse los oídos, flipaba y vibraba de emoción. Tenía ganas de rugir como ellos. Tenía que ser una sensación liberadora.

Cuando Kaiba se calmó (y sus dragones también), se acercó poco a poco a Joey y con el morro le acarició medio cuerpo. El rubio sintió que le estaba dando las gracias.

—Das menos miedo siendo un dragón —se rio él, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza—. Y eres más cariñoso.

Kaiba gruñó profundamente durante un par de segundos y Joey se rio aún más, pero se le antojó adorable. Entonces el dragón retiró su morro para mostrar la base de su cuello y extendió sus alas.

—¿Quieres que monte? —Kaiba asintió con esa enorme cabeza que tenía y empujó con el ala a Joey, con la casualidad que le dio en el culo—. ¡Eh! ¿Dónde tocas?

Seto gruñó de nuevo, aunque parecía que se reía esta vez. Cuando notó el peso de Joey allí donde le había indicado, recargó sus patas y ambos salieron propulsados hacia arriba. El pobre jinete no pudo ni gritar pero, cuando Seto se puso en un movimiento de planeo, pudo respirar tranquilo.

—Hala… es precioso… se ve todo aún mejor desde aquí arriba. Muchas gracias, Seto. —No tenía muy claro si le había oído, así que pensó que cuando aterrizaran se lo repetiría.

Estuvieron planeando un rato al alrededor de la montaña, despreocupados de si alguien les avistaba. De hecho, los hologramas tampoco se lo pensaron mucho y levantaron el vuelo junto a su hermano mayor. Joey podía ver en esos instantes algo muy poco usual y lo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Cuando vio que Kaiba descendía, después de unos diez minutos volando, pensó que se le había hecho corto y todo.

—Gracias de nuevo, Seto —le dijo, cuando tocó por fin tierra firme. Luego abrazó el cuerpo de Kaiba como pudo—. Por todo esto. No lo olvidaré nunca.

Justo después de decirlo, notó como el cuerpo de Kaiba cambiaba de nuevo de aspecto y volvía a ser el humano. Seguían abrazados.

—Más te vale. Con lo que me ha costado reconocer lo que siento —refunfuñó—. Pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. Ahora me siento más liberado y no noto presión.

Joey se sintió querido y aceptado por la persona que menos esperaba que lo hiciera. Se separó un poco, le agarró del cuello de la camiseta y le plantó un beso salido de la nada. Kaiba se rio un poco mientras lo recibía.

—Creo que tenemos que irnos ya, perrito lindo —le dijo Seto, provocativamente.

—Te lo dejo pasar porque eres tú.

Los dos se dirigieron hasta el jet. Kaiba recogió la gabardina y el Duelo-Disk y recordó algo importante para él.

—Oye, Joey… —le llamó, por primera vez por el nombre—. ¿Te importa que disimulemos esto en la ciudad? Ya sabes como soy. Poco cariñoso y con una reputación.

—Me gusta que me llames por mi nombre. Aunque supongo que en la ciudad me seguirás llamando “ese perdedor de Wheeler”… pero sé que cada insulto que me lances a partir de ahora no lo dirás en serio. Tú mismo lo has dicho antes.

—Es cierto. Me alegro de que lo entiendas —le sonrió, mientras le ayudaba a subir al jet—. Y eso de “perdedor” se puede cambiar. Además no de decirlo, puedo ayudarte con estrategias igual como hace Yugi.

—Gracias, Seto.

—Ahora vámonos, antes de que se piensen que me has ganado y te he abandonado en la montaña.

—Un día te ganaré, ya lo verás.

—Eso quiero verlo —le dijo, divertido, desde la cabina del piloto, y le mostró el puño por la rendija para que su novio lo chocara.

 

FIN


End file.
